Losing and Gaining
by LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade
Summary: Andromeda Tonks has lost many things in this world. She has also gained many things.
1. How I lost My Sisters

"Andie!" my younger sister Narcissa yelled on the platform, as I was about to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the final time "Andie! I couldn't find you this morning and and Mother and Father sent me this letter, and I found out I am betrothed to Lucius Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy Andie! Lucius Malfoy!" She had one of he biggest smiles on her face I had ever scene.

"Cissy, you mustn't yell like that. It is rude."

"But Andie! I am betrothed to Lucius-"

"Shut it Cissy nobody cares."

"Well I thought you would." Narcissa pouted. That wonderful smile was already gone.

"Cissy, you shouldn't pout."

"You are starting to sound more and more like Mother."

The loud whistle stopped our conversation abruptly. I walked through a cloud of steam as I made my way up to the first car in the train, the prefect car.

It was the last time I would be standing up there, instructing prefects as head girl. When I entered the car my eyes immediately found the Head Boy. He was already there before me, which was rare.

"Hello…Mudblood" I sneered. I felt this stabbing feeling in my gut. How I hated that word.

"Greetings to you too… Black." The Head Boy Replied " Ok Everyone!" His tone instantly changed "Great Year! I hope you all have a great holiday and that the rest of your time at Hogwarts is grand…uhhh… Yeah!"

"Thank You for letting us be your leaders. Te-Tonks and I had a wonderful experience. Once again have a great holiday. You are dismissed." I concluded. Soon all of the prefects left to go be with their friends to spend the last few hours they had before the 2-month holiday. Now it was just Ted and I.

"Ted I'm so sorry for calling you a mudblood. It is just that-" I was cut of by a peck on the lips.

"Dromeda, I understand. Slytherin has prefects too."

"Ted, I am s-scared." I felt my whole body shake and tears form in the corner of my eyes. Was I really ready to do this? I stared into Ted's Light brown eyes. Yes. I knew what I was going to do.

"Don't be Dromeda. But if you really want to back out-"

"No Ted, I want to be happy for the rest of my life. No to be sitting there in misery with someone I don't truly love. Everything was planned out for me from birth. I would be raised to be a proper society lady, go to Hogwarts, become a Slytherin and make fun of Muggle-Borns and Blood- Traitors, then get married to a "respectable" pure-blood man, produce a heir, raise that heir to become a proper pure-blood society man or women, then sit their and gossip about every-"

"I get it love. Then you will sit there and die. I know. I'm just making sure because once you go into this you can never back out."

"Don't worry. I'm sure." I smiled. The rest of the train ride was spent taking about what we were going to do after we arrived at kings cross. Ted and I both agreed that it was reasonable to go strait to Ted's Parents house. We also agreed that at some point over the summer that we wanted to get married.

As the train pulled into platform 9 ¾, I started to feel my heart rate go up. I could hear the constant pounding in my head getting louder and louder each time I took a step closer to the platform. Ted and I got off the train, hand in hand. I looked over to see Cissy, mouth slightly open, face paled. I could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, knowing that if she cried, our parents would scold her for showing weakness in public. I didn't turn back to see what would happen next. I was a coward.

The next morning at Ted's parents house I got three letters. The first one was from my parents saying that I was officially disowned. The second was from Bella saying how Aunt Wallburga let her burn my name off the family tapestry and how she enjoyed it. The last was the most painful. All it said was _How Could You._ I knew exactly whom it was from. Even through the tear stained paper, the neat cursive was recognizable. It was Narcissa's. New droplets of water landed on the page. I had officially lost some of the most important in my life. My Sisters.


	2. How I lost My Love

I was worried. No, terrified. Ted was gone running away from the snatchers. They were bound to get him soon. Hopefully they wouldn't kill him if they did catch him. Bella already found us. Tortured us to get information about the Order. I wouldn't tell her. On a happier note, Dora and Remus were expecting a baby and were finally back living together. Thank Merlin! That man just needs to get over the fact that he is a werewolf and that someone loves him. Why am I thinking in such short sentences? Bloody thoughts. I-

"Mum?" Dora brought me out of my mind and back into the world "You ok?"

"I am just worried Dora. "

"I'm sure Dad is going to come back. Don't worry." I could tell she was worried. Her hair was a light pink, not its normal bubblegum pink. "Potter watch is going to be on in a few minutes. Wanna listen? Remus is on."

"Sure" I gave her the best smile I could. The war was getting real now, especially with the ministry being taken over. This is one of the few times I am thankful to be a pure blood. But again, my sisters are pretty high ranked in that society, or at least Bella is. Cissy isn't a death eater. Merlin, why are my thought so jumbled…I know! I'll get some tea. I put the kettle on the stove. Why did every thing feel so wrong? I was shaking. Something was miss-

"Bloody Hell!" The water was boiled.

"Mum? You ok you seem out of it?"

"Yes Nymphadora. I'm fine."

"Mum! DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"Sorry!"

I walked into the living room then switched on the wireless and turned it on to PotterWatch. I tapped my wand on the wireless then said "Albus". It had already started. Great. This is where they announced the murders…

 _"Let's take a moment to report those deaths that the Wizarding Wireless Network and Daily Prophet don't think are important enough to mention."_

My warm cup of tea was shaking along with the rest of my body. Please don't be dead. Please it's not fair. It can't be you.

 _" *It is with great regret that we inform our listeners…"_ Everything seemed to slow down. _"…of the murders_ …" My heart was pounding in my head "of" breath Andromeda _"…Ted Tonks…"._ I dropped my mug and it shattered all over the floor the crashing sound echoed along with the voices coming from the radio.

"NO!" I screamed "No…No…No… it can't be you…" Tears were racing down my face as I begin to sob. I knelt down to the floor. I felt Dora reach her arms around me. I glanced at her. Her hair was a solid black. Never in my life I had scene it that color. She cried too as we sat there on the floor together. Ted would never get to meet his grandchild. He would never grow old. We would never grow old together. 'We'. There is no 'We' any more. It will never be Andromeda and Ted ever again. I'm sure Bella heard the news only to be slightly disappointed that she didn't get to kill him herself. Probably screamed at the snatchers. Maybe even whipped them. I finally was able to get up. I still was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to deny it. I looked over to see that Dora was also up.

"Mum, I promise t-that I w-w-will always be t-t-there for you no m-matter what." Her voice what shaking.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Dads Gone. He is D-" Dora choked on the word. I knew it was true but I couldn't grasp that Ted was... was dead. I had lost my love.

 **A/N *Everything in italics was taken from** ** _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_** **by J.K Rowling.**


	3. How I Gained a Sister

**Andromeda P.O.V**

The last time I was at Hogwarts, it was almost summer 1991. I though that was the last time I would ever step foot in the grand castle. But here I was in Hogwarts, almost 7 years later.

Teddy Lupin, My grandson was squirming in my arms. He was in the middle of a mid-morning nap when I got the news. I had to go. I didn't dare make eye contact with anyone when I entered the great hall. There I saw them. Together. I never saw Dora so lifeless. Of course she was be lifeless. She's dead. Her hand was intertwined with Remus's. Remus. After all he fought for finally found true happiness and lost it. I knelt down next to the bodies and started to cry. I hadn't cried since Ted died. I had to be strong for Dora. But here I had no one to be strong for. Sure I could be strong for teddy but… would he really be happy with me?

 **Narsissa P.O.V**

That was the first time I saw her for years. She was holding the werewolf's son. My… great-nephew. There was a part of me who wanted to walk out of the room. But she started to cry. As a girl, Andromeda never cried. She was the one who always comforted me when I was crying. Mother and Father always said emotion was a weakness. But Andromeda would always let me come to her and let me speak my feelings. Whether it was about something mean Bella did to me or about a boy I fancied, she was always there when I was a girl.

"Lucius, Draco… I be right back" I got up.

"Oh Merlin, Narcissa you cannot be serious." My husband saw where I was looking. If the war hadn't happened, I wouldn't have though of talking to her. But there was a war and that was signal for change. Draco only sat there and stared at the floor. That's all he had done for the past hour.

 **Andromeda P.O.V**

I never imagined that I would have outlived Dora. I never imagined that I would have outlived all of the people killed because of the war. Well I hoped that I would outlive Voldemort, but never Sirius, Ted, Dora, Remus, or even, merlin forbid, Bella. I hated Bella. She killed her niece. She killed my Dora. But yet, I was still crying for her today. Teddy started crying now too. I have a feeling people started to stare and probably felt pity for me. But that's when the least expected thing happened. The only thing that came out was:

"Cissy?"

 **Narcissa P.O.V**

I bent down and wrapped my arms around her and the werewolf's son.

"Cissy?" It came out in a sob. I said nothing. She put her head on my shoulder and cried into it.

"There gone Cissy… everyone… gone." Her voice was muffled since she was speaking into the fabric of my dirty robes.

"I know… Andy…I know."

"No Narcissa you don't." She abruptly pulled away from our embrace. "Narcissa, you still have everything. Draco is fine. Lucius is fine. Your fine. What do I have? One orphaned grandson. Almost everyone I love is dead. "

"Andy, stop it."

"Everything was perfect before this bloody war!"

"Andy you know who you have, me."

 **Andromeda P.O.V**

I was mad. I guess this was a stage of grieving. Yeah. When she said "Me" I broke into tears again. As much as I liked to deny it, I missed her. Narcissa was stuck up stubborn brat and Bella was a bit mental (ok really mental) but they were my sisters. I noticed her son, the ex Death Eater Boy, Draco getting up and walking over and when the boy reached and gently grabbed Teddy. He was surprisingly good with children. I then went into Narcissa's embrace and sobbed into her shoulders. This was the day I gained back my sister.


End file.
